1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet recent increasing energy demands, a variety of solar cells have been developed which convert solar light energy into electric energy. Among the solar cells, solar cells employing a silicon film have been widely used in commerce.
In general, the solar cell generates electron/hole pairs within its semiconductor by external light. Among the electron/hole pairs, the electrons move to an n-type semiconductor and the holes move to a p-type semiconductor, by an electric field generated at a p-n junction. Accordingly, electric power is produced.
The solar cell has been developing to enhance its efficiency of incident light, in order to have superior performance. As such, a variety of structures forcing a greater amount of light to enter into a thin film, which includes a p-n junction and converts solar light into an electric energy, have been proposed.
The structures of a thin film type include a textured structure having an uneven pattern formed on a transparent layer. The solar cells of textured structure have been actively researched in order to realize an improved efficiency of incident light.